


A Report on Futa Kaminoshima's Hugging Behaviour

by pleaseloverm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: Yamato Tsubaki's report on Kaminoshima Futa.(Just a short drabble, sorry if it's not funny)
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Tsubaki Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Report on Futa Kaminoshima's Hugging Behaviour

Futa loves to hug people. He can hug anyone, anywhere and at any time. He would suddenly hug a pillar or a telephone pole when he feels like it, or he would hug a complete stranger all of a sudden, then saying "You looked like you need a hug!" But usually, the victims of this hug monster are none other than his fellow members.

This is according to Yamato Tsubaki's keen observation.

Futa also gives good hugs, according to the poll that Yamato did a few days before. Research indicates that Futa's hugs have a warmth and loving feeling within it, causing the people being hugged becomes emotional and soft. Not to mention, after Futa let go of the person, the person will not only have a mood boost (up to 200%), but there will be appearances of ray of lights like Futa always have for a time (around 3 minutes) and are able to go about their lives much better. Some respondents even said that Futa's hugs are life-changing. Also, additional note indicates that doing this kind of research while having assignments due will inflict wrath on a particular Aoi Wakakusa and Kohei Hayasaka.

Yamato learns from his mistake, and will continue to do so.

Everyone in Fujin Rizing loves Futa's hugs. Sure, they would be annoyed at first, but after 0.8 seconds (as Yamato calculated, at average) the annoyance dies down and they come to accept the hug. However, if a said member, let's put an example here, ah, Goto Misaki. For example, if Misaki got hugged more than 5 times in a duration of one hour the effects of the hugs that everyone has received will not be as strong. Moreover, Misaki will yell at Futa to leave him alone. (How could, you, Misaki.) Yamato himself isn't immune to it. Well, to be honest, he never was feeling annoyed with Futa's sudden hugs and cuddles. No matter how many times Futa glomps over him in a duration of time, he enjoys and savors every last minute of it. Plus, he could feel the curves of Futa's body-

*Ahem* This is getting off topic.

Sometimes, dangerous people have been seen trying to take advantage of Futa's hugs. This included sexual harassment attempt, kidnapping and stealing. Luckily, Yamato and Kohei are always there to protect Futa from said people. They can't stop Futa from spreading positivity. The world needs Futa's hugs. And so, Yamato insisted on following Futa's every move as soon as he stepped out of the house.

Yamato concluded that Futa loves to hug people. But there's only 1 person that Futa would kiss.

A kiss, you say? Yes, a kiss.

Not those cute little pecks on the cheeks given to children and elders, no. A kiss where it involves a lip-on-lip action, and sometimes tongue. A kiss.

He only gives kisses to this one person, who is always searching for him, studying him, and being there for him. There are rumors about this particular person being a member of Fujin Rizing, and also have done the most research on Futa Kaminoshima. Even to the extent of trying to research the curves of Futa's body! My, what an indecent person, aren't they?

Who, you're asking? Well, well.

The author thinks the answer would be obvious already.... But it's not? What a disappointment to the author.

The answer to that question is none other than Yamato Tsubaki, Fujin Rizing's guitarist and self-proclaimed Futa Kaminoshima's boyfriend. Except, it wasn't exactly self-proclaimed. He really is Futa's boyfriend right now.

And with that, concludes the report on Futa Kaminoshima's Hugging Behaviour.

Signed,  
Yamato Tsubaki.

(P.S. Futa's kisses felt good. Too bad that none of you can experience it :P)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't hate me for making them ooc


End file.
